Lonely
by Jaazmxn
Summary: Bra sale con Goten y quiere contárselo a su familia, pero él no quiere hacerlo por temor a perder su amistad con Trunks. Ante esto, la princesa le da un ultimátum: es mi hermano o yo. ¿Qué hará Goten? {one shot}


**Disclaimer: DBZ no me pertenece.**

Lo besó con total vehemencia, demostrándole que lo deseaba más que a nada. Sus labios se separaron en busca de aire; en ese lapso, la princesa dirigió sus labios hacia el cuello de su pareja, dejando leves mordidas.

—Nena, tenemos que parar—le susurró él acariciando su cintura.

Bra lo miró con confusión y frustración.

—¿Es que acaso no me deseas?

Goten sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. —Claro que lo hago, pero sólo tienes diecisiete. No quiero aprovecharme de _esa_ manera de una menor.

La muchacha bajó la cabeza con resignación. Siempre que deseaba acostarse con él, le recitaba lo mismo. _Bla bla bla_ , no era ninguna niñita y estaba muy segura de que quería que Goten fuera el primero. A pesar de que él tuviera veintinueve, para ella era solo un número; aunque su novio no pensaba lo mismo.

De todas formas, no podía ocultar que estaba enamorado de aquella niña que le pedía tomar el té junto a sus peluches preferidos. Cuando apenas lo supo, se sintió asqueado de sí mismo. Era un maldito pedófilo, corruptor de menores.

Aunque mayor fue su impresión al saber que Bra dió el primer paso, hace seis meses. Estaban un poco pasados de copas, y ella lo retó a que la besara. Tuvo que separarse rápido porque sabía que si pasaba poco tiempo más no iba a poder detenerse. Pero los dos lo disfrutaron como nunca, eso estaba claro.

—Maldito idiota, si me has besado y acariciado todo este tiempo—la princesa sonrió con sorna mientras le daba besos en su mentón.

—Sí, pero hacer el amor es totalmente diferente, Bra. Podríamos esperar hasta que cumplas los dieciocho, así no me siento tan corruptor de menores—se rió.

—¡No es justo! Faltan cinco meses para eso. Además, tienes todo mi consentimiento.

La hija de Bulma deseó más que nunca ser mayor de edad. Quería saber la sensación de tener sexo, más aún con su novio, el cual amaba con locura. Él era el buen Son Goten: portador de un gran sentido del humor, carisma, amabilidad y una infinita bondad. La gente lo estimaba mucho, claro estaba que su madre y su hermano Gohan lo habían criado muy bien.

—Vamos bebé, te prometo que valdrá la pena esperar—susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello y ubicaba su frente en la clavícula de ella.

—Está bien—refunfuñó—pero si quieres yo podria.. ya sabes—sonrojándose le apretó la entrepierna y se lamió los labios.

Si otros estuvieran en la escena, probablemente dirían que era una puta y desesperada, pero en realidad sólo buscaba estar a la altura de sus amigas. Quería dejar de ser esa niña tímida en lo que intimidad se refiere, solo quería brindarle placer a su querido novio. Estaba harta de las burlas de sus amigos, quería enseñarles que ella podría hacer cosas _malas_.

¡Por Kami! Gracias a todos los dioses que su padre no pudiera leerle la mente. Si eso fuera posible, Bra estaría encerrada en un convento de monjas durante toda la eternidad.

—No te ves bien de rodillas —rió un sonrojado Goten.

Dio por finalizada ese tema de la conversación y se centró en otro.

La princesa abrazó a su novio y le repartió besos en la mejilla y mentón. Amaba besarlo, abrazarlo y acariciarlo. No quería perderlo por nada del mundo, porque era una persona muy valiosa para ella.

Por su parte, Goten sonrió con dulzura y le propinó un tierno beso en los labios, aumentando la intensidad de vez en cuando. ¡Maldición! Se decía todo el tiempo. Se sentía terriblemente mal por traicionar su mejor amigo de toda la vida saliendo con su _hermanita pequeña._

Sabía que Trunks le daría una paliza inolvidable, pero lo que más temía era perder su linda amistad. Amaba a su amigo, era importante para él y buscaba siempre su aceptación hasta en cosas banales.

—Ya sabes, Goten. yo.. quisiera hacer pública nuestra relación con mi familia. No podemos escondernos por siempre.

Y así fue como todo el clima cambió a uno tenso e incómodo rápidamente. El muchacho se apartó delicadamente y caminó por la habitación de la princesa, a paso lento y con el ceño fruncido.

—No estoy preparado, Bra —su voz sonó mas dura de lo que pensó.

Ella se masajeó la frente con rabia. Quería hacerle saber a todo el mundo que tenía un novio increíble. Anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus padres y su hermano acepten la relación, después de todo su novio era muy fuerte y super bueno. No era un humano debilucho como para su padre se enojara.

Bra tenía la certeza de que Bulma aceptara todo eso, pero tenia miedo respecto a Trunks y Vegeta. Más que nada a este último, el cual cada vez que un chico la rodeaba no tardaba en gruñir como un auténtico animal y lanzar miradas amenazadoras.

Lo que la ponía mal, era pensar en su novio y la relación que tenía con su hermano. Sabía que para Goten no sería nada fácil hacerle frente, temía perder su gran amistad.

Trunks amaba a Goten y Goten amaba a Trunks. Esa era la realidad y a veces se sentía mal por meterse en ese círculo. Sólo era amistad, claro estaba, pero no quería que se arruinase solo porque "Goten se aprovechó de una niña y ella cayó en sus redes" como probablemente pensaría su padre. Nada de eso era verdad pero ellos sacarían sus propias conclusiones, aunque no le importaba tanto eso. Sólo necesitaba a Goten para que su día fuera espléndido. Sólo lo necesitaba para que penetre en su frío corazón y logre transmitirle un poco de su calor. Lo quería solo para ella y eso, inconscientemente, la hacía competir con su querido hermano.

—Nos apoyaremos mutuamente, corazón—Bra le apretó la mano—son muchos meses viéndonos a escondidas, si dejamos pasar más tiempo todo será peor.

Goten sonrió sin ganas y apoyó su mejilla en su hombro.

—Trunks me odiará. Tu papá me dará una paliza de aquellas, si no es que me mata.

—Eso no lo sabemos con seguridad.. capaz se lo toman bien —mintió ella. Sólo quería aliviarlo un poco, aunque parecía imposible.

—¡No mientas! Tu hermano..

Su grito fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—¡Trunks Trunks y Trunks! Maldita sea, Goten. Soy tu maldita novia. Siempre pensando en lo que pasará con mi hermano, ya te dije que estoy harta de esconderme —se enfureció y le dió la espalda, tratando de no llorar.

Su novio le acarició la cintura y ella se alejó levemente.

—Solo.. no quiero perder la amistad con él.

Y en un arrebato de furia, como solo la princesa sabe hacerlo, hizo la pregunta más dolorosa de todas.

—Tendrás que elegir. O Trunks o yo.

Silencio. El más puro silencio.

—No me hagas esto, por favor —Goten se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cara. Bra se soltó, tratando que el orgullo y la dignidad no fueran tirados por la borda.

—Responde, maldita sea—siseó.

Como si fuera una respuesta, Goten se acercó a la puerta mientras tomaba la manija de esta.

—Si te vas, me quedará muy clara tu respuesta. Si lo haces, no vuelvas —ella luchó para que su voz no se quebrara, todavía de espaldas.

—Lo siento.

Fue lo último que oyó cuando la puerta se cerró con delicadeza mientras ella caía de rodillas al suelo. No podía detener sus lágrimas y sus sollozos cada vez eran más audibles. Si Bra hubiese visto a Goten sabría que él también la estaba pasando muy mal.

El primer beso. La primera cita.

Se limpió las lágrimas con fuerza.

El primer Te Amo. El primer regalo.

A él no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Todo lo que hizo fue dejarla malditamente _sola._

 ** _Heyyy, espero les haya gustado. Quería plasmar que Goten también puede ser "el malo" en ciertas ocasiones._**

 ** _Como soy nueva escribiendo en esta plataforma, no tengo idea de como manejar los espacios (a veces queda todo muy junto cuando yo pongo los espacios igual)_**

 ** _Pueden dejarme ideas para escribir otro one shot. No soy buena con las novelas, asi que prefiero seguir de este modo._**

 ** _Abrazos, Jaazmxn._**


End file.
